User blog:Duo2nd/Three important matters to discuss
So you can say I am new here blah blah blah, but then I totally stumbled on this whole wiki by serious mistake and sadly curiosity. I don't totally play Bakugan and whatever but I noticed three minor issues about the wiki. Please note this is gonna be long and you need to read each one of them closely. So....here goes. More info about the anime This is the first problem I encounter all 5 series were present with their info, premise, story, characters and everything. But there's something's missing like the list of staff. Also, another thing is the infoboxies, SERIOUSLY? If you put a lot of effort on making the infoboxes for the bakugans to be this good, why not for the anime as well? I think you need to hire a site programmer. Regarding the Games in Japan Bakugan doesn't have video games here in the US, Japan has an Arcade Game based on the Bakugan franchise before Bakutech took over. So I pretty much recommend you to actually expand more info on that. Zoobles Now for the last and yet......worst part. I saw a lot of blogs in this wiki about this, a lot of fan ranting 'eh? So no I think after two years of you guys ranting and rambling, I pretty much going to give you a quick something about this toyline. This is from Wikipedia: Zoobles! is a miniature figure toyline created by Spin Master. The toyline was considered a spinoff to the Bakugan toyline. These figures were originally released in August 2010 in the United States and consisted of a wide variety of sphere shaped animal characters that could close into a ball and, when placed on a magnetic card or their "Happitat," open up into a unique figure. Due to the success of the franchise, Spin Master released the toyline worldwide, including Japan, where it is licensed by the Japanese toy division of Sega. So pretty much its a spinoff to Bakugan only focused to girls without the Tabletop Game Mechanics and with the Littlest Pet Shop touch added into it. But seriously, I never liked the western version. Which also brings me to this: the toyline has its own animated series. But only released in Japan in Korea. Entry no.2 from Wikipedia: An anime adaptation of the toyline, titled Zoobles! (ズーブルズ! Zūburuzu!?) (Hangul: 쥬블스) was produced by Dong Woo Animation in Korea and premiered on May 18, 2011 on Seoul Broadcasting System.3 The series is been dubbed in Japanese and 4 episode were shown on the Japanese website for promoting the toys in Japan. Later on, the series premiered in TV Tokyo's NoriNori♪Nori Suta block, alongside Hamtaro and Kagayake! True Princess Lilpri in late 2011. In January 2012, the series is announced to depart on the NoriNori♪Nori Suta block and have its official TV premiere on February 5, 2012,4 replacing Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders in its initial timeslot. The series is written by Tetsuo Yasumi, best known as the head writer of the anime adaptation of Happy Happy Clover with Japanese producer Mitsuko Ohya of Duel Masters in charge of production. Character designs in the series were done by Nam Jong-Sik of Animal Yokocho and Kazuya Hayashi of Happy Happy Clover. Too bad its underrated. But at least it tolerable then the Western version, in my experience. Overall... So overall, Both the Anime Templates, Staff and the Bakugan Games in Japan is first priority. They really need to be improved a lot and made more presentable to the eye as well as being informative. The Japanese Arcade Game has the highest priority. As for the Zoobles in Japan, its optional. But its for you if you want to do it and jump the shark or pretty much.....run away. IMO, choose the first two options. Category:Blog posts